The Six Blue Eyes
by Tornado 666
Summary: Sheatana is the princess of Egypt. Her brother is power-hungry, and resorts to ruthless methods. Can Sheatana convince her brother that power is not everything? Set in ancient Egypt.
1. The Princess

Tornado: It's me again.  I got an idea for a fic that's set in ancient Egypt, so I'm going to try to run with it.

DT: This fic contains foul language, power-hungry people, and a bitchy pharaoh.  You have been forewarned.

Tornado: The only thing that I own is Sheatana and the Blue-eyes Black Dragon.  

AN: /blah/= Sheatana speaking to her dragon; \blah\= dragon talking to Sheatana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flickering torches lit the long corridor, casting shadows on the walls.  The princess of Egypt floated through the maze that was under the palace with ease.  Her midnight hair was placed in a tight knot on her head, but two stray strands framed her face.  She sensed power radiating, and the source was growing nearer as she walked.  Her pale face set off her navy eyes, which shared color with her dragon.  A golden flame pendant with a sapphire sphere in the center hung from her slender neck, holding her power.

The princess stepped into a large room with torches lining each wall.  Monsters were fighting in the center, and their screams of battle and sorrow crushed against her ears.  The rancid smell of death rose in the air, stinging her senses.  This was the side of Egypt that no one saw.  It was the barbaric side that was the truth behind the country's power, yet some how the world was eluded to the presence of these powerful beings.  The girl knew not of how this could ever be civilized.  Warfare was the first word to come to mind when she gazed across the field at the destruction before her.  These monsters were real, and had real bodies.  Their power should not be used for humans' purposes.

A hand lay on her shoulder, and she sighed deeply.  Her brother was at one end of the stone arena, and at the other was someone who would never escape the Shadow Realm.

"Seth, make him stop," the princess said desperately.

"My princess, I can't.  He's the pharaoh; I am below him," a voice behind her informed.

"This is not what they are meant for.  We are supposed to live in peace with them, not use them for destruction.  These shadow games have gotten out of hand.  We need to stop them."

"The pharaoh will always be the pharaoh.  He's too power-hungry for his own good.  My princess, please, you should not be here."

"I have a right to go where I wish, Seth.  Do not turn me away.  I already know that there's a monster inside of my brother."

"Princess, you should return to your chamber.  You don't need to see another soul sent to the Shadow Realm."

"That you're right about.  Walk me back, Seth."

The pair turned, but another screech of pain reached the princess's ears.  Tears fell from her eyes as she extended her stride.  The priest was able to stay with her pace until they came onto the main floor of the palace.  The princess leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor where sobs escaped the depths of her mind.  Tears flowed more consistently down her cheeks as she remembered the cry agony that had sounded through the air.  It echoed in the chambers of her mind, staining all pleasant memories she had of those duels.  Once she had enjoyed watching the duels, now she could not be in earshot of the screams.  She knew too much.

The priest helped her up from the ground, and embraced her.  He cast a wary eye, but everyone was attending the duel.  It had become such a major event that seeing another human was scarce on these nights.  Nothing could ever be important enough to miss one of the pharaoh's duels, but those were commoners.  For Seth, keeping the princess happy was the only thing that mattered.

"Come, Sheatana," he whispered using her name.  "You must rest."

"Seth, can ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Take me to the top tower, please."

"All right, but keep the noise down."

The couple silently strode to the darkest stairway.  No one went up there anymore, it was said to be too dangerous, but for princess Sheatana, it made the perfect place to escape on these dreary nights of bloodshed.  There were no windows.  Sheatana clung onto the priest as he led the way, praying for his safety.  The last step lead to an open roof that looked over the empire.  Sheatana went to the very edge of the roof, and looked straight down.  The priest stood behind her, ready catch the girl if she happened to fall.

Sheatana took three steps backward, and raised her hand toward the moon.  A large, stone tablet rose from the tiles.  There was a carving of a dragon that could have been mistaken for it's twin, but there was one difference that the carving could never show.

"Blue-eyes Black Dragon, release yourself!" Sheatana cried.

Low growl filled the surrounding air as the tablet glowed black.  A black dragon stood in front of the two; its shocking navy eyes piercing into their souls.  Sheatana lowered her hand, holding it out for the dragon to smell.  The moonlight bounced off of the dragon's glistening body as its head extended to sniff the outstretched hand.  Soon the dragon's head was cradled in the arms of the ruler.

/Sheatan/

\What brings you here tonight\

/What always does?  That good for nothing, power-hungry brother of mine/

\You cannot control him.  He is the pharaoh, and he is his own person\

/Sometimes I wish that I could just kill him/

\Do not say things that you do not mean.  You will regret them later\

/Maybe, maybe not/

\You should get some rest.  Tomorrow you have a guest\

/Yes, that is just what I wanted to do tomorrow.  Entertain someone who thinks they want to marry me/

\They are in for a surprise.  Now get some rest\

The dragon disappeared leaving the princess standing there with her arm still cradled.  The priest had been watching the entire time, marveling at the relationship between master and monster.  It reminded him of the bond that he created with his dragons.  

"He's right," the priest said.  "You should not say things that you will regret later."

"But speak only truth.  That is the truth, Seth.  Sometimes I do wish I could kill him."

"Let us go before the pharaoh is finished."

The couple walked down the stairwell, and Seth led the way to the princess's chamber.  It was an ostentatious room with the cerulean silk creating a canopy over a large bed covered in the same material.  A large bath was placed in the center.  Sheatana filled the bath, putting a screen around it so Seth was not forced to leave.  Her dress lightly drifted to the floor before she lowered herself into the warm water.  Seth came around the screen, so he could talk to her face.

"Do you mind?" the girl asked irritably.

"What?" Seth asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing any clothing."

"I've seen you naked before, what's the problem?"

"If anyone were to find out, Yami would have your head."

"He won't," the priest said, lowering himself onto a marble bench.  "What's with you lately?  You've been withdrawn and easily irritated."

"Seth, Yami is pushing me to the edge.  Everyday he tells me that this will make us stronger, but I never believe him."

"The shadow games will not bring us power, but Yami reuses to believe it.  I have tried numerous times to tell him, Sheatana."

"I have come to the conclusion that he'll never believe.  We need someone to challenge him that is a worthy opponent."

"There is not one in Egypt."

"Yes there is.  There is two in fact, but one cannot fight him for other reasons."

"So name this person that can defeat Yami."

The girl glared into his eyes fiercely.  The boy glared right back at her.

"There is no way I'm doing that.  I will be called a traitor, and my life will be put on trial.  If not taken immediately."

"I never asked you to do it; I simply said that you could defeat him, which is why he has you as his high priest."

"You are the other person that can beat him," Seth said.

"Of course," the girl replied, rising from the bath.

Her naked body gleamed, drawing Seth's eyes away from her face.  He studied every curve that her muscular body contained.  His gaze had turned avid.  Sheatana stalked over to the bench, and pulled the priest into a powerful kiss.  One kiss led to another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: What did you think?

DT: It was okay.  It's rather boring.

Tornado: I think it should get better.  R&R.  By the way Sheatan means devil in Arabic, but I'm not sure it that's the way you spell it. 


	2. Prince Aladdin

Tornado: Hey people!  I was surprised that I got a review.  Thank you, Shadowgoddess4.  

DT: Tornado doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Sheatana and the BEBD [blue-eyes black dragon]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even at dawn the palace was bustling.  Servants were running from here to there, and bowing to Sheatana as she passed the stressed people.  Her guards had been dismissed first thing when she woke up, just like every other day.  She wondered why they continued to stand proudly when she woke instead of leaving, as they would do when she dismissed them.  She had a hint of suspicion that Seth had something to do with this.

She entered the dining hall with her head held high, and strode to her seat with elegant strides.  Her brother nodded to her, acknowledging her presence, but did not require her to bow as everyone else was.  Seth arrived in much the same manner a few moments later, seating himself on Yami's right side, across from Sheatana.  Their eyes met for an instant, both sets shouting to the other of their episode the night before.  The priest's eyes were mischievous and bright.  Sheatana new that he had enjoyed himself thoroughly.  A satisfied feeling crept inside of her, turning her chilled morning into a desert day.  

"Yami, is everything set for today?" Sheatana asked her brother.

"Yes, Sheatana, and don't drive this one away.  The last one was perfectly acceptable, but you just had to give him a good look into your dark side, which you don't have."

"Yami, his eyes refused to stay above my chest.  What was I supposed to do, allow him to take advantage of me like I was some toy?"

"You overreacted.  He was a teenage guy, they are a bit insecure."

Sheatana rolled her eyes, and directed her gaze to Seth.  Yami stared at the two, knowing that they were good friends, and possibly lovers.  Sheatana flickered her eyes at her chest, and then pushed her breasts up with her hands.  Seth and Yami both laughed.  Sheatana always had a remark for everything.  She was the light of the palace in dreary times.  They had once had a drought, and Sheatana had simply said, "Well, now my paint won't run when I go onto the rooftop to think."

"Sheatana, I think you need to accept the fact that you have a great personality and you are gorgeous, making you a prime target for men and their fantasies," Seth said.

Yami nodded his head in agreement. Sheatana listened to Seth on just about everything, except men.  She trusted her own judgment better than his.  Nobody could tell her anything about men.  

Loud trumpeting could be heard through the thick, stonewalls.  Sheatana's head dropped, and she fell silent.  The two men before her knew that she didn't want to do this, but they could do nothing about it at the moment.  They grabbed her arms, and pulled her into the throne room before their visitor arrived inside of the immense fortress. Seth handed the princess a crown that had sapphires set into it, placing it on her head gently.  He kissed her cheek quickly before shooing her to her throne.  Yami caught the gesture, but thought nothing of it.  Seth had been his sister's guardian since the boy had entered the palace, and had been like a second brother to her.  Little did he know, that their relationship had gone deeper than friends.

The wood doors flung open to reveal ten men standing in the doorway.  Sheatana and Yami rose from their stone thrones with their heads held high and their shoulders set back slightly.  Though the princess was much taller than the pharaoh, Yami lacked no intimidation.  His crimson eyes and his spiky, tri-colored hair set a forbidding air around him, yet the princess was fiercer than her brother.  Her once kind blue eyes had frozen over, and her lips that had been once slacked into a smile were now tightly pressed into a thin line.  Her flowing black hair created a striking contrast to her pastel skin.  The high priest also faced the door, but was more welcoming than the two rulers on their thrones.

A timid boy came before them, bowing as he did.  When he rose, he shared the news that he bared.

"My pharaoh and princess, may I present to you the King of Arabia, King Mogador, and his son, Prince Aladdin."

Two figures that were adorned in silk and gold came forward and bowed to the rulers, who bowed in return.  The Egyptians descended from their perches to the ground.  Sheatana's intense eyes traced the men before her.  With a note of disgust she noticed that the prince was already eyeing her body.  She signaled for him to stop by stabbing him with her eyes.  His eyes traveled back to her face, and stared straight into the blazing depths of the princess's.  He retreated from her gaze, allowing Sheatana to glance at the priest, who had seen the whole thing.  He was also glaring daggers at the prince, but soon turned his attention to the two heads' conversation.  Sheatana followed the suit.

"I am so glad that you have chosen my son to marry your sister, Pharaoh Yami."

"Well, there had to be someone to do it, so I thought I might as well dump her on you," Yami joked. 

The king laughed heartily with his son.  Seth commenced in his forced laugh that he always did when Yami cracked a joke about Sheatana that was less than amusing.  Sheatana became infuriated by her smaller brother's words, but a look form the priest silenced her body, not touching her eyes.

"This must be Sheatana," the king said. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful being."

Sheatana smiled graciously, silently praying to Ra that they would just leave her alone.  "Thank you, your highness."

"I must agree with my father, you are an incredible creation," the prince informed.

Yami looked pleased, but Seth had stiffened considerably.  His shoulders refused to move as he breathed, and his jaw was clamped tight, forcing a retort down his throat.  He choked on it, causing him to cough.  The other occupants stared at him, especially Yami, who now saw his tense shoulders and clenched jaw.

"Sorry, my pharaoh," the priest murmured.

"Are you all right, Seth?" the pharaoh asked.

"Yes, pharaoh, I'm fine."

"Okay," the pharaoh said turning back to the foreign rulers.

Seth tilted his head to the floor, shielding his face from view.  Sheatana glided over to his side, and whispered in his ear, "I know how you feel."

"I know you do," he said quietly before looking into her face.

Her blue eyes were no longer iced and her lips played into a smile, causing the priest to do the same.  The two stared at each other for the longest time until Yami interrupted them.

"Seth, why don't you inform the cooks to make hearty meals, and do bring extra wine?" the pharaoh asked.

"Right away, my pharaoh," he said bowing. "Princess," he said bowing to her as well.  "Hold your tongue," he whispered into her ear before leaving, never glancing back.

Sheatana felt alone suddenly.  His sudden departure had left her with on one to send her evil looks at.  She would make sure that did not say anything to upset the foreigners.

"Sheatana," the pharaoh said, drawing her attention back.  "Will you please show the prince around the palace?  The king and I have some things to discuss."

"Of course, my brother," she answered, bowing.  

The girl motioned for the prince to follow her, which he did willingly.  They were to the doors when the priest slipped through them himself.  He quickly bowed to the princess, who motioned for him to rise immediately.  

"She'll produce fine children, that one," Sheatana heard the king say.

Out of fury, she swept out the door, leaving Seth alone to deal with the king's remarks.

"This of course is the welcoming hall," the girl said once they were outside of the throne room.  "The room that we were just in was the throne room."

"Do show me more," the prince said moving closer to the princess.

"This way please," she replied smoothly. 

The prince glanced at her legs.  Her navy silk skirt was two strips of long, wide material that covered the front and the back of her lower body, leaving her light legs exposed.  He quickly trotted to keep up with the gliding girl.  It was obvious that the princess had roamed these passageways many times.

"These are the servants quarters," she informed him, motioning gracefully with her hand.

"The slaves bunks, you mean."

She abruptly stopped, and turned to the prince behind her.  

"They are not slaves, they are servants.  Would you like to see their quarters? I am sure they would happy to show you their living areas." 

The girl did not wait for his answer, but instead strode right in.  The prince followed, and was amazed at the sight that awaited him.

The floor was a white marble that glistened in the sunlight.  The vast windows were draped in white cotton. Several servants had been surprised by the sudden intrusion, and began to bow before Sheatana injected, "There is no need for you to bow."  

The prince was taken aback by her words, and even more by the quality that the servants housed in.  Sheatana was freely mingling with them, and they talked to her like she was one of them.  She soon became engaged in a game of chess with a small girl that had challenged her. The princess willingly accepted, and was currently allowing the girl to win.  Two of the maids took out brushes, and began to brush the princess's hair.

"That's not necessary," the princess said.

"I am sorry your highness.  It's just your hair is so beautiful," one of the maids replied, blushing slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Mahyra."

"Mahyra?  Pretty name.  You're new here, correct?"

"Correct, your highness."

"Mahyra, you may do whatever you like with my hair.  It's annoying my with my strands always falling in my face."

"Yes, your highness," the maid said in a stunned voice.

The princess turned back to her chess game with the small girl, who won in the next few turns.  

"I can't believe that I won!" the small child cried.  "You played well, your highness."

"I don't know what is wrong with me.  Usually Yami can't beat me.  Maybe I was distracted, or maybe I found someone who is better than me?" 

The small girl blushed a shade of scarlet.  She was not accustomed to receiving such compliments from her superiors. 

"I dub you champion chess player, but don't say too loud that you beat me.  I have a reputation to sustain as well," the princess said with a wink.

"I never beat you," the girl said, pulling her fingers across her lips.

"As a token of my defeat, I give you this," the princess replied removing one of her sapphire rings, and handing it to the girl.  "This the only record of our game."

"Thank you, your highness," the girl said bowing.

"Don't mention it, literally.  If anybody asks you where you got it, tell him or her that I would like to speak with him or her.  Unless it's the pharaoh or the high priest, than just tell them that you beat me."

"I will," the small girl said hugging the princess.

Some of the maids gasped, but the princess embraced the child as well.  This action caused the prince to gasp.  Never before had he seen a ruler who treated their servants like their equals.  It was almost sad to see such a beauty do this.  The maid doing the princess's hair soon finished, and she handed her a gold plate to check her reflection in.  The front strands had been braided, and tied back into a crown-like band, while the rest of it flowed loosely behind her.  The princess really liked the style; it gave her a regal look.

"Mahyra," the princess said quietly.

"What is it, my princess?  Don't you like the style?"

"What is that you do right now?"

"I an your food servant.  I fetch you food whenever you would like."

"Mahyra, I want you to be in my chamber at dawn each morning to do this to my hair, and if you are not there I will send for you.  Are we understood?"

"You like it?"

"It solves my problem with obscured vision, but it still allows my hair to flow freely."

"I will be there, your highness."

"Good.  I hate to bid goodbye, but I must go.  Thank you for a wonderful time.  Don't forget Mahyra, dawn."

The servants bowed as she glided out of the room, taking the prince with her.  She had visited the quarters many times before, and each time had the same result.  She would leave feeling significantly cheerier, and at least one or two jewelry pieces lighter.

"How can you treat your slaves like that?  That gives them the idea that you are equals!" the prince cried.

"We are equals.  They are human beings, just like you and me.  We are not superior to them by physical means, but statuary means.  I treat them with respect because our country relies on them a great deal."

"It will lead them to a revolt!  They know you have a soft spot for them."

"Are you most likely to hate someone that is nice to you or someone that is mean to you?" Sheatana asked, her voice remaining calm.

The prince shut his mouth.  Sheatana had a point, and he knew it.  He was with a girl that had a logical reason for everything that she did.  The thought of it made her all the more attractive for the spot as his wife.  She was not only beautiful, but smart as a whip as well.  

They soon made a full circuit of the palace, and were back in the welcoming hall.  Sheatana stared around the hall for a couple of moments.  She heard footsteps; one set was that of a grown man, and the other belonged to a small child.  Their steps soon became a thundering run, and a squeal was released into the air.  Sheatana turned in time to see the small girl from the servants quarters rush into the hall soon followed by the high priest, who soon caught the small girl and scoped her up into his arms.

"I told you I'd catch you," he said.

"Never will I surrender!" the small girl cried.

"Oh yeah…" the priest said before tickling her.

The girl squealed, causing several servants to look at the scene that lay before them.  They soon smiled, and returned to work.  The prince noticed this, and looked at Sheatana for some explanation, but she was smiling as the pair in front of her.

"I give, I give," the girl said between laughs.

"Good," Seth said as he put her down.  "Next time you run out of a lesson, I'm not going to stop."

"Awe, Seth, that's torture," the princess informed him.

"Princess Sheatana," the two said before bowing.  "I did not see you."

"Figured as much with your blind eyes."

"What because of their coloring?"

"Of course!"

"The pot calls the kettle black."

"We must have the only blue eyes in Egypt."

"Why is that?" the small girl asked.

"Who knows," the two replied.

"You have a lesson to finish," the priest said.

"Do I have to?  For once it's not hot outside."

"I'll tell you what.  You finish the lesson, and I'll take you outside.  Deal?"

"With your white skin?  You'll burn in an instant!"

Both the priest and the princess laughed.  The girl realized that they both had the same pale skin.

"Actually, this is as dark as it gets.  How about, princess?"

"He won't burn.  He was out in the desert for five years during his pilgrimage, and came back whiter than he left.  Trust me, he won't burn."

"All right.  It's a deal," the girl said.

"You are a priestess in training?" the princess inquired.

"Yes," the girl said heavily.

"Why so young?" the princess asked Seth.

"She has incredible magic abilities.   That's what the pharaoh told me, at least."

"What's your name?"

"Salera."

"Cool.  Did she tell you?  She beat me in chess!"

"No, I didn't hear that.  Congratulations, I've been trying to beat her since I was thirteen."

"Really?"

"Really.  Come on, let's go finish this."

The two walked back to the training area.  Sheatana watched the priest with keen eyes. _ He'll make a good father_, she thought.

"I need to get some fresh air," the prince said.

"Let me find Yami, and we'll go out in the desert for a ride."

"With your white skin?  You'll burn in an instant!"

She glared at him.  It had been different when Salera had said it because there was logic to her reasoning, but Sheatana made it clear that she did not appreciate the joke.

"You did not say anything when that slave girl said it," the prince stated hostilely.

"Don't call them slaves.  They are servants." 

The pair strode into the throne room to find Yami and the king talking.  They abruptly stopped, and Yami was the first to speak, "Where do you want to go this time?"

"For a ride in the desert." 

"Sheatana, you must take…"

"No guards," she cut him off.  "I'm tired of guards.  If they want to go trough the trouble of trying to kill me, than can kill me."

"I wish I felt the same way about my prince," the Arabic king said.  "But he is my heir to the throne."

"What if Seth went with you?" Yami asked.

"No."

"You leave me no choice Sheatana, there will be guards, and that's final."

"We'll see how close they get to me."

"Sheatana," Yami warned.

"Yami, every time I ride, I ride the same horse: the black stallion.  You cannot get with in fifteen feet of that horse with another horse.  Except the white mare that is."

"They'll stay a bit behind, but they're there."

"See you later, Yami," the princess replied as she strode out of the room, followed by the prince.

The stables were not crowded with servants as the palace was.  There were five stable hands and twenty-nine horses, soon to be thirty-four. Sheatana waltzed in, and many horses stuck out their heads to greet the new comers.  The prince seemed at ease as the strolled thought the stable area.  The pair stepped out into the sunlight to be greeted by the strangest sight.  Seth was set on top of a large, white horse.  The horse's bridle was made of gold and blue rope, and there was no saddle upon its back.  Seth smiled gently at them as they walked up to the horse.  

"I should have known that you would go out today.  You can't go a whole week without riding," Seth said.

"What about you?"

"Touché."

"Where's Salera?"

"Right here, your highness."

Sheatana turned around to see the small girl astride the smallest horse the stables had.  Its coat was a brilliant shade of auburn with midnight mane, tail and legs.  The horse shook its small head before setting it again.  Sheatana turned back to the priest.

"I should let you go.  Tyre looks ready," she said as the white beauty stomped its hoof impatiently. 

"Have fun on Bucephelus," he said before galloping off to be followed by Salera.

"Who's Bucephelus?" the prince asked.

"Follow me."

Sheatana lead the prince to a large paddock, where a magnificent black horse stood in the center.  The moment he laid eyes on the approaching pair, the horse tossed its mighty head, and reared, sending a scream through the air.  The prince backed away from the gate, while Sheatana climbed the tall fence.  The horse charged at her, but slid to a stop a few inches from her.  It extended its long neck, and rested its head on her shoulder.

Sheatana walked to the fence, and pulled a gold and blue rope bridle from a hook, slipping over the horse's mighty head.  One of the stable hands came out of the stable, and hurried to the forbidden pasture.

"Princess Sheatana," the man said bowing.  "I did not know you were coming out today."

"Could you please find a horse suitable for Prince Aladdin?"

"Right away, your highness.  Please, come with me, your excellence."

The prince followed hesitantly, and Sheatana mounted the moment he left.  She turned the horse to the far end of the pasture, and gave it a good nudge.  It galloped ahead, clearing the fence as it ran.  She wheeled the horse to a stop, and patiently waited for her tag-along to come out.  A few moments later, the prince came from the stable astride a sand and alabaster horse, and the two took off running.  One was not able to keep up with the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Tornado: Can anybody tell me whose horse Bucephelus was? *glares at Yami*

Yami: What are you looking at me for?

Tornado: You lived in ancient Egypt.

Yami: What's that got to do with anything?

Tornado: Never mind.

DT: It's getting there, the story will be getting more interesting as the fic drags on.  

Tornado: Please don't judge this just yet.  My writing takes a long time to get good.  I've read to many Tom Clancy novels.

DT: For anybody that doesn't know who Tom Clancy is he this writer that has these books as thick as dictionaries. 

Tornado: I promise that everything in the beginning will come into play later. R&R.


	3. The Shadow Game

Tornado: Hey people.  Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had some things going on.  Thanks to Illeina Yugi and Shadowgoddes4 for reviewing.

DT: For the record Bucephelus was the horse of Alexander the Great, who founded Alexandria, Egypt.

Tornado: On with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

The pair came back from their desert ride after about two hours.  Mid-day in the desert was not the most favorable time to be out.  The prince had not ceased in his whining since they had set out.  Annoyed, Sheatana had turned back early so she could dump the whining prince.  They arrived in the stable yard to find Seth standing in front of a paddock where a brilliant white horse frolicked.

"How was Trye, Seth?" the princess asked as she dismounted her steed.

"A bit lonely," he answered.  "I think she missed Bucephelus."

Sheatana smirked as she led her midnight horse into the paddock next to him.  Seth walked with her, and watched in awe she turned the demon lose.  The black beauty surged to the end of the pasture before rearing and sprinting in the opposite direction.  The prince had gone to the stables leaving the pair to discuss.

"What did you think of him?" Seth questioned.

"He's a whiner.  The entire time the only thing he said was it's too hot or I'm getting saddle sore," the princess answered in a disgusted tone. "He's just like the other as well."

"In what way?"

"It's all for beauty."

"Accept and it will make your life easier."

"It would be fine and dandy except there was one thing that I can't get over.  He called our servants slaves."

"That would do it.  How do you think Yami is going to react?"

"Hostilely.  It would be better not to tell and just keep my mouth shut."

He nodded.  A whistle could be heard from the stable, and they turned to see the prince standing there with an annoyed expression.  Sheatana rolled her eyes, leaving the priest to stare after her.  Seth quickly ran up to the pair of royalties as they made their way to the plalace.  The tension was present but barely noticeable, leaving the prince unconcerned.  Sheatana and Seth shot glances back and forth, attempting to make a conversation, but the prince interrupted every time.  They soon accepted their conquering and focused on the prince.  

Yami and the king greeted them when they entered the palace.  Sheatana and Seth bowed.  Yami seemed irritated, and the pair could not tell whether it was from their actions or the king.  

"If you will please get ready, dinner will be served in an hour," Yami prompted. 

The pair bowed again, separating to go to their chambers.  The prince followed Sheatana, earning harsh gazes from both Seth and Yami.  Sheatana stopped in front of her chambers door, and spun to face the black-haired teen behind her.  Her eyes were smoldering, and the prince flinched noticeably.  She stood there for several minutes, not taking her eyes off of the weakling before her.

"Are you going to follow me into my _private_ chambers?" she asked.

Aladdin grinned, moving closer to the princess.  He placed his hands on her hips before whispering, "Do you want me to?"

"No," she shot, removing the boy's hands.  "I would like to bathe alone."  

"Why, though?  No one will know about it.  It'll be between you and me."

"I don't parade myself around like a prostitute.  I am royalty, and I suggest that you leave my wing before somebody gets the wrong idea," she informed as she opened the door to her chamber.

"You mean that priest of yours?" 

Sheatana froze before whispering, "Why should he care?"

"I saw the way he looked at you, and it was not a look of respect.  It seems that he sees beneath that ice of yours and into the fiery depths within, which is how I want to see you."

"Seth and I have know each other for many years.  He has been my friend."

"As well as your lover?"

"No," she denied.  "He has never been my lover, nor will he ever be."

"I think that's what he wants.  Be careful, he may do unthinkable things to get you."

She whirled around in fury.  "Seth will never do 'unthinkable things' to get me.  He is smart enough to know that he is below the pharaoh and I, and he accepts his position.  If you would please leave, I have bathing to do."

With that she stormed into her chambers where several maids were waiting.  

Sheatana strode into the dining hall the same way that she had that morning.  Her head was held high, her long, silky hair billowed as she walked, and her eyes barked "royalty".  Her skirt was a glimmering gold silk that was designed in the same manner as her navy one.  Her matching top left her pale shoulders bare, giving the attendants a clear view of her flame necklace.  She took her place on the left side of her brother instead of the right as usual, and the sat down on her right side.  She rotated her head slightly, and softly hissed, "You should be beside your father."

"I am your guest of honor, so I must sit on your right hand," he replied softly.

"Egyptian custom is the high priest sits on royalty's left hand, but since I am here, Seth's place is on my right."

"Can't the priest sit on your left?"

"No because the princess or queen must always be next to the pharaoh."

"Then Egyptian custom will have to wait for a night."

Sheatana's eyes turned from ice to lava.  The princess had been adjusted to a system where nobody questioned those in charge.  Then this prince came along, and things had turned rocky.  Sheatana turned away from her guest to face Yami.  He had caught the whole conversation, but said nothing as his sister's eyes murdered him.  

"Yami, where is Seth?" Sheatana interrogated in a quiet whisper.

"He is preparing."

"For what?" she pestered.

"A shadow game."

"With whom?"

"We need to talk once dinner is finished."

"No, Yami, we talk now," she declared, causing the guests to look in their direction.

"Sibling rivalry," a scribe whispered at the other end of the table.

Yami stood, and Sheatana followed the suit, her eyes never leaving her siblings face.  The two strode into the throne room, and as Yami shut the doors, Sheatana burst out.

"It's not Seth dueling.  Who is it?" she demanded fiercely.

"You are, Sheatana, you are," he answered after looking away from his twin's face.

"Yami you know about those duels!  I refuse to take part in one!" she cried.

"Sheatana, I know you don't like the duels, but you must show your power to our guests."

"They can rot in the underworld for all I care.  Sacrifice them for Anubis."

"Sheatana, stop, right now.  You are going to duel, and that's final!"

"Fuck you, Yami!  You can't make me do anything!"

"Sheatana!" the pharaoh said, his eyes showing every once of anger that he had.  "You will do what I say.  There will be no questions or protests.  Do you understand me?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, Yami," she replied submissively.  "I understand."

"Good.  Now let's get back to dinner."

The pair of rulers entered the hall to find everyone happily conversing with one another.  Seth sat in Sheatana's place, and upon spotting her rose apologetically.

"I'm so used to the arrangement I forgot that it was a special occasion," he said.  "Sorry my princess."

"At least you kept my seat warm," she replied in a silent good-natured manner. 

Seth questioned only to be brushed off.  He looked at Yami before taking his place at the left foot of the table.  Sheatana was withdrawn from the atmosphere, only speaking when she was spoken to.  Aladdin noticed her condition near the end of the meal, while his father never seemed detect that the once proud leader was now passive and shy.  Yami never looked into his sibling's wounded eyes.  When he spoke to her he stared at a spot on the wall, and when he offered her wine, he stared at the bottle.  

Dinner closed quickly, and Yami stood to make an announcement. 

"My dear friends and loyal followers, today we must welcome King Mogador and Prince Aladdin to our kingdom.  I have a great announcement to make.  As you all know, there is an enemy prisoner that has been fighting for a chance to deem himself worthy of our kingdom.  I agreed to allow him to duel one of our finest duelists, and Princess Sheatana has agreed to duel him in a Shadow Game," the pharaoh announced.

Several gasps came from the table.  Seth's eyes went wide as saucers, and he looked from the pharaoh to Sheatana, whose head was sagging.

"With all due respect, my pharaoh," the priest began.  "Don't you think that it is a bit dangerous to allow the princess to participate in such activities?  Especially since we know nothing of what magical abilities this prisoner holds?  For all we know he could be able to summon the gods."

"Only two people can summon the gods, Seth, and that it is Sheatana and me.  Besides, Sheatana is trained to perform such magical spells.  Lest we forget that she trained with me."

"My pharaoh, she has not had the constant practice that you have.  I am afraid that her skills may be out of form."

"She summons that Blue Eyes Black Dragon of hers fairly easily, wouldn't you say, Seth?" the pharaoh pointed.

Seth's eyes became even wider.  Sheatana's head lifted, and stared at the pharaoh, her mouth dropping from the information that he had shed.

"If she can summon a powerful monster like her dragon, I am positive that she will have no trouble summoning the less powerful ones such as La Jin," Yami finished.

"Of course not, my pharaoh.  Please pardon my questioning."

"Have you prepared the arena for the duel?" Yami asked the other five priests.

"It is done," they answered in unison.

"My pharaoh?" a female voice questioned.

"Yes?"

A woman with deeply tanned skin, raven hair and turquoise eyes stood.  She seemed to pierce the heart of the great pharaoh with her intense eyes.

"What is it, Isis?" the pharaoh questioned.

"I happen to agree with Seth.  The princess may be able to summon her dragon when she is out of the battle field, but how will she react to the pressure and drainage of true battle?" the woman asked.

"Her Millennium Flame will give her the power that she needs to survive the duel," Yami answered nonchalantly as he motioned to Sheatana's flame pendant.    

"Her flame nay not cover the damage that she receives," the priestess shot.

The priests understood what their fellow priestess had been pointing.  The other guests seemed quite confused, and they stared at the princess expectantly.  Sheatana did not elaborate on the definition of the woman's words.  She simply looked at Yami for a moment.  Her brother was considering the words very carefully, analyzing the pros and cons of the deal.  Seth was glaring at his superior and long-time friend.

"It will be okay," the pharaoh answered.

The priests seemed nervous, looking from one to the other.  No one dared to look at their head, who appeared in complete denial that the pharaoh had actually made that decision.  Isis had fallen into her seat once more, and was spacing at her plate. The guests, scribes, advisors, and servants cringed at the immense anxiety among the preachers.  Many turned to Sheatana for an appropriate answer, but she had her eyes shut tight.  Without warning, she stood, and the entire table braced themselves for the demon that ruled the princess's rage.  It never came.  

"I will be sure to make this kingdom proud," she stated.

Yami allowed himself to look relieved.  "I am sure you will.  You should go prepare for your duel.  Isis, Seth, please accompany her to her chamber to groom, and then lead her to the arena."

"Yes, my pharaoh," the priests said. 

They escorted Sheatana to her chambers at the farthest end of the immaculate palace.  Seth opened the doors for the girls, and ordered the maids to leave.  They bowed to both the princess and the priests before leaving.  Isis slammed the slabs shut before facing Sheatana.

"What were you thinking!" she cried.  "You cringe when you hear the slightest cry of a wounded monster, how can you expect to last an entire duel?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You shouldn't have volunteered for this!"

"Isis!" Seth warned.  "She never volunteered.  Yami made her."

The woman's expression softened considerably as she closed her eyes and sighed.  "Forgive me, Sheatana.  I did not mean burst on you."

"It's quite all right, Isis.  I understand.  You know that I would never volunteer to duel in a Shadow Game."

"I was momentarily blinded by Yami's words.  I must apologize."

"Save the regrets for later," Seth said.  "Right now we need to figure out a way to keep Sheatana from breaking down."

"There's no two ways about it; I am forced to bear it," Sheatana answered.

The two priests looked upon her sympathetically.  Seth strode over, and embraced the princess.  He then lifted her chin, drawing her into a passionate kiss.  Isis turned away to give the couple some privacy, and went to fetch the princess's dueling outfit.  Even after their kiss had broken, Sheatana and Seth still embraced each other.  Isis soon returned, breaking the pair apart.  She handed the folded black clothes to the high priest, and exited the chamber.  

Seth helped Sheatana dress for her dreaded battle.  Her black, cotton skirt ended at her ankles, and her coordinating sleeveless clasped around her neck, leaving a slice that her pendant could be seen through.  Two golden wrist guards were clasped around her wrists.  Another set was clamped around both of her upper arms.  The priest left temporarily, returning with the finishing touch.  On a blue, velvet pillow laid a golden headband.  The golden amulet that hung on the chain was the same shape as the pendant on the Millennium Flame. The gemstone that was placed in the center was a sapphire as well.  Seth took the headband off of the pillow, and chanted a few prayers before placing it on her head.

"My Isis watch over you during your war," he finished, placing the band on her head.

"Thanks for your blessings, Seth.  I will need them," Sheatana admitted as she turned to the door.

Seth grabbed a black cloak, and draped it over his lover's shoulders, drawing that hood over her head.  They exited the chamber, and met the waiting Isis.  She looked into the shadowed face of her friend, sighing deeply before taking her place on the princess's left side.  The trio solemnly floated to the darkened staircase that led to the basement of the fortress.  There was a permanent perfume of rancid death that polluted the air.  Sheatana coughed, and Seth immediately drew her hood tighter around her face.  The odor penetrated through the material, leaving Sheatana to her doubts.  

They entered the large arena, and Sheatana looked around.  On a throne was Yami, and on his right were his two guests.  At the near end of the field, a ragged brunette stood.  He looked weaker than Sheatana thought that she would after the duel was over.  Jono, Treana, and Triton, who were three of Yami's dearest friends, were seated on the pharaoh's other side.  The three looked upon Sheatana with interest, giving the air of ignorance.  The prisoner as well seemed unaware of the sorceress that he would be facing.

"All right, quit keeping my opponent in the dark.  I want to know who I'm facing!" the prisoner exclaimed.

"Very well," Yami answered.  "Seth, remove the cloak!"

Seth nodded, but hesitated before revealing Sheatana.  The girl had her head facing the floor, but soon looked up, sowing everyone her true nature.  Her eyes were set into that noble aura that she had before dinner.  The prisoner stumbled back a few steps before sneering: "You must not care about your sister because she will be taking a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"I think that you should stop talking so we can finish this duel," the sorceress shouted.

"Very well.  I hope you like complete darkness because there is no light in the Shadow Realm."

Sheatana took her place at the far end, and faced her opponent with her rigid glare.  She forced herself to relax before the storm, for now she was in the eye, needing all of her strength until the hurricane passed.  She allowed the prisoner to summon first, courtesy of her royal nature.  

"I summon the Pharaoh Imp to the field!" he exclaimed.

A stone tablet rose from the dueling arena and glowed a brilliant emerald.  A green bat looking thing with a winged hunchback appeared before her.  Panic down poured on her system.  She had to destroy the monster or it would destroy her.  _Kill or be killed_, she thought.

"I summon La Jin, the mystical genie of the lamp!  La Jin, attack his Pharaoh Imp!" Sheatana instructed.

The green genie let out a deep chuckle before sending a blast of energy at his opponent.  The imp let out a deep growl of pain that intoxicated the princess's system.  Sheatana shut her eyes tight as the monster disappeared from the field.  Her opponent growled, but didn't hesitate in his next move.

"So, you're a better duelist than I thought.  No matter.  Come forth Winged Dragon, and attack La Jin!"

The blue spine-spiked dragon launched a fiery ball at La Jin, tearing the monster to bits.  A significant amount of energy drained from Sheatana's body, leaving her to stagger.  The onlookers rose from their seats to watch the struggling princess.  Some stared at Yami for his inconsiderateness to his sister's abilities.  Sheatana soon regained her composure, continuing the battle.

"I summon the Armed Ninja, activating the magic of my Millennium Flame to raise its strength, making it more powerful than your dragon.  Armed Ninja attack!"

The monster threw two stars at the rival, diminishing it from view, but not before it let out a scream of agony.  Sheatana staggered slightly, but made extreme efforts to cover her uneasiness.  The hostage gapped at the scene before him, and soon let out a mirthless laugh.  It rang throughout the large, stone dome, sending chills down almost every occupant's spine.

"You have not won yet, princess.  I have the final monster that will ensure your defeat!  My monsters, you have all served me well.  Obey me one last time for this victory," he said as two tablets rose, and the monsters captured inside of them liberated.  "I merge these two powers to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A sharp cry of superiority echoed as the beast resurrected itself.  The dragon was one of the mightiest in all of Egypt with its horny black body and potent red eyes.  The dragon sounded as he stared into the flamed eyes of the princess.  _Sheatan, I'll be needing you soon_, she thought.  

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Ninja, now!"

A red sphere of annihilation formed at the beast's beaked mouth.  It took several seconds for the assault to complete its form, allowing the bitter panic to bubble inside of every observer.   Without warning, it was launched, shattering its target's body.  Sheatana felt as though every bone in her body had been set aflame and was burning sun hot.  Her jaw clamped to prevent her sharp shriek bottled in her mouth, but it proved to be too much.  Sheatana opened her mouth, releasing a high-pitched eagle scream in supersonic proportions.  The echoing caused the duel's attendees to cover their ears and cringe.  Seth and Isis were not among these people.  They had both risen to their feet, and were staring plate-eyed at the princess, who was no glowing black.  Energy that had been stored from countless years began to concentrate in one place.  The air scorched as Sheatana's scream became a deep growl of an inhuman being.  

A stone tablet rose on Sheatana's side of the field, instantly radiating a black aura.  Abruptly, a large, black dragon loomed over the mighty Red Eyes.  The demon's blue eyes seemed to illuminate the field, and its power could be sensed by anything within its blast radius.  It raised its mighty head, allowing the battle call to escape.  A flash of black light flooded the arena, and a yelp could be distinguished from the near end.

Soon the blackness ebbed away, and the onlookers inspected the damage the beast had done.  The prisoner was in a heap at his post, and the princess stood proud at hers.  Pleas of mercy could be heard, leaving Sheatana with the ultimate decision.  She touched her pendant, and then thrust her palm outward.  Momentarily, there was a scream, but it too faded away.  There were several cheers from the crowd, but Sheatana did not join in their celebration.  Her monster had done the work. Not her.  

Words were being exchanged between the two kings; Sheatana feared the worst.  Yami soon beamed, confirming the princess's fears.  The pharaoh stood on his throne, and cleared is throat.  The applaud ceased, leaving Yami with the crowd's attention, just as he wanted it. 

"I have splendid news.  King Mogador has watched our princess duel, and he thinks that she is better than anyone that he has ever seen, except me of course.  He has agreed to allow his son, Prince Aladdin to take my sister's hand in marriage," the pharaoh stated.

Sheatana's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach.  She was doomed to be with a whiner.  She was destined to bear the children of a spoiled brat that only liked her because of her beauty.  She would never know just how good a father Seth could be.  Sheatana felt weak, but she staggered to her dragon.  The monster put its head on her shoulder, and she did the only thing that she could do.  She cried.  The scene did not last long.  A few moments later, Sheatana fainted only to be caught by familiar hands.  She was guided to the owner, and felt the wetness of his face as he buried it in her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tornado: *in tears* It's so sad what I'm doing to these people.

DT: Drama Queen, will you please pull yourself back together?  Knowing you you'll kill the pharaoh or something.

Tornado: What's that supposed to mean?

DT: You hate the pricks that that think they can run people's lives.

Tornado: Like my parents.  They always try to run my life.  Anyway, I was happy that I actually got two reviews.  Hopefully this chapter will be the last set-up, and we can get to the good stuff.

DT: Do excuse her for the length of this story and how fucking long it's going to take to get to the goods.

Tornado: I have a short story disability.  Please R&R.      


	4. The Demoniac

Tornado: Hey people!  I got four reviews on my last chapter!

DT: This is the frenzy that I had to listen to when she saw this.  

Tornado:  Shut up, DT.  I don't own Yugioh so let's get on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheatana's eyes fluttered open to reveal the somber healing room.  There were several nobilities and servants tending to her every want and need.  She turned her head slightly to see the prince sitting on her right staring intently at her face.  She made no move to acknowledge him, but instead pivoted her head to the opposite side, where she had felt a light brush.  Yami sat there, gazing sympathetically into her eyes.  Voicing his apologies, he did not speak.  Sheatana stared at the ceiling fighting the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks, but all her efforts failed when she heard Seth's silk voice whisper to Yami.  She flipped quickly, burying her face in the pillow that was beneath her head.  The thick material stifled her sobs though everyone had seen the crystal droplets.  Seth placed his hand on her shoulder blade. She could feel the heat that they shared in his touch: the heat of love.

"I think that Sheatana and I need a few moments alone," Yami murmured.

The bystanders nodded, and receded from the room.  They sat there, engulfed by the silence of anger and sorrow.  Yami gently caressed his sibling's back with fondness.  Nothing could retain him from understanding now.

"You love Seth," he said quietly.

Sheatana lifted her head and stared into her brother's eyes.  The crimson had become a royal purple with his softened expression.  The shadow realm had strange effects on people.

"Yes, Yami.  I do love Seth," she replied.

"And Seth loves you."

"I believe so."

"Of course he does.  I saw it for the first time when he rushed to your side after the duel.  He didn't really hide the fact that he was crying on your shoulder.  Sheatana, I know that you will hate me for this, but I must forbid it."

Another wave of tears seized the girl.  She was weeping hysterically by this time.  In her heart she had known this day would eventually come, but it seemed too soon.

"Yami, I knew you would.  That is why I kept it from you, but you cannot deny the bond love.  It will always be there."

"Sheatana, you must control it or I will be left with no choice but banish Seth from the palace forever."

She stared at him, baffled by his sudden change.  At first he had been kind and caring, but had rapidly transformed into the pharaoh that the whole kingdom had saw.  One thing that the princess had learned in her many years of aiding Yami at his throne was that he would do what he says.  No matter who you are, he will take action for the words he spoke. 

"Yami, please don't do that!  I need him!  If not to be my lover, than at least as my friend! I'll do anything, just don't send him away!"

"Sheatana, I don't want it to come down to that, but it may have to.  I don't want to be the villain in this."

"I promise that we will reduce to friends.  I promise."

"As you said though 'you cannot deny the bond of love'.  Prove yourself wrong," he said before fleeing the room.

Sheatana sat alone in the darkened room.  Nothing was going the way that she had dreamed of when she had been a girl.  Her dream that she and Seth would die by each other's sides was slowly slipping away.  Her mother had once said that "all good things must one day come to an end", but she had never thought that love would fall under the category of good.  

Her tears had bow become stains on her pearly face, and she pulled her knees tight against her chest.  The moon flooded the shadows with light, creating an eerie aurora.  Suddenly, a hue of red could be distinguished in the soft blend of white and black.  Sheatana gazed intently as it grew angry into a bloody light.  A flame towered from the marble floors, leaving a void of black.  The flame began to fade away, and the shape of a human being with a pair of tattered devil's wings became clearer.  Shortly the demonic human was crisp and as real as anything else in the room.  Her eyes were rubies setting off her white face and flame-streaked hair.  Her outfit was that of a warrior's: black leather top and pants with silver metal surrounding the breasts.  The creature in front of her awed Sheatana, though she had no idea what this thing could be.

"Do you have any idea what I am?" the demon asked.

"Something from the Shadow Realm?" Sheatana guessed.

"That is a very close guess.  My name is Draconia, and I am a demoniac."

Sheatana remembered hearing about the demoniacs.  They roamed the Shadow Realms, searching for lost souls to feed on.  She had dealt with their kind on more than one occasion, most of them during her trips to the Shadow Realm.  Now and then, one would escape from the depths of the realm causing a panic.  Hunts would be organized, and rewards were given to the person who could slay it.  Only once in her lifetime had Sheatana ever had to slay a demoniac.  She had been seven years old when the event had occurred, but it remained in her mind, fresh as spring water.

She was on an outing with her father and brother.  Seth was also along on this expedition, but only because Sheatana forced him to attend.  They had been resting at the oasis a good eighteen miles from the city when the air suddenly grew hot.  It was the kind of unnatural heat that you would have expected to feel from an angry person.  Yami and the king had stared around wildly while Seth had moved closer to her.

"Whatever you do, don't look it in the eye," he whispered.

"Don't look what in the eye?" Sheatana asked feverishly.

He never got the chance to answer her question.  It seemed that the creature appeared from thin air, for neither Sheatana nor Seth knew that it was behind them until the creature let out a sharp cry.  Seth pulled the girl away from the demon as he whirled around to face it.  With a quick swipe, the demoniac threw the boy to the side before approaching for the kill.  Seth squirmed as it cradled the boy in its arms, and opened its mouth to reveal long fangs.  Sheatana's heart was throbbing in her chest.  She closed her eyes, and prayed that she had the strength to destroy the predator.  A dark energy surged through her veins, giving her the power that she had requested.  Abruptly, the girl stood, focusing all of her energy the shadow sphere that was forming in her hand.  The demoniac felt the presence of evil, and faced the princess.  The ball in her hand was now encased with thin flame lines.  The demon dropped Seth to the ground, and backed away from Sheatana.  It was too late.  She had already launched her attack, hitting the creature square in the heart.  A loud scream filled the air as the demon burned in the black flames that engulfed it.  The flame soon died, leaving Sheatana feeling more powerful than ever.

"Do not allow your past experience with my kind cloud your vision," the demoniac whispered, startling the princess.  "Just like humans, we are all different.  I am one of the demoniacs that you hear nothing about.  I am a guardian."

"Explain to me why I should believe you?  How do I know that you won't just feed on my soul?" the teen questioned.

"If I had wanted your soul, why did I bother explaining my nature to you?"

The princess fell silent.

"Every person is born with a set guardian.  It is highly unusual that a person is assigned to have a demoniac for their guardian, in fact there is only one person in the world," Draconia continued.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Sheatana questioned irritably.  "I have other things to do.

"My point is that you are that person, and I am your guardian.  I've watched over you for your entire life, and now I feel that it is time for me to offer my guidance to you.  

"Your brother is forbidding you to be in love with your true love.  I must warn you, the promise that you made to him will not last very long.  You will be unable to control your emotions, and that will cause your worst fear and your greatest wish to come true.  However, they will take place at separate times so you may not reap the full reward.

"Conflict will also come.  An epic war will begin between old friends and new enemies.  Your heart and loyalty will be tested, though the outcome is uncertain.  You will grow stronger in both love and hate, but you mustn't let these emotions rule your life.  I have been in similar situations like the ones that you will face.  I know what is best to do and what is not.  Think about it," she said before fading into the shadows.

Sheatana blinked numerous times at the spot where the demoniac had been standing.  The metaphors baffled her, the message was still hidden, but most importantly, she now felt a something that she had not felt before the guardian had arrived.  It was the sense that from this moment, the world would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: What do you think?  I had to add a bit of a mysterious air in there.

DT: Sorry it took so long to post.  With school and all it was hard to find time to update.

Tornado: Hopefully, I'll be able to update once every month or so, but there are no guarantees.

DT: Right now, I see no real point to this chapter except to foreshadow.

Tornado: Draconia is going to become a semi-important character, but you never know.  There may be something else in this chapter that is important. ^___~!!!  R&R.


	5. The Change

Tornado: Sorry for not updating in so long.  I have way too much school work.

DT: This is completely pointless, so let's get on with the fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been nearly a month since Sheatana had dueled on that fateful night.  One month since her fears became reality, one month since she heard the prophecy.  That month had been one of the hardest months for the princess to endure.  Yami no longer allowed her and Seth to be alone, but instead she was to spend more time with her "fiancé".  King Mogador had not left the castle, insisting that he be with his son as he stayed in Egypt.

The palace was bustling with activity as everyone was reading themselves for the royal marriage.  Isis had become Sheatana's one source of friendship within the castle walls.  She would be with the princess at all hours of the day and night.  She tried her best to comfort the mourning princess, but she knew that only one person could.  Seth was now more of an acquaintance than a friend to the Egyptian.  He would come and go without to many words to his love; they hardly made eye contact.  

 Seth became withdrawn from the world around him.  He spoke only when spoken to, and never offered his advice to the pharaoh.  Deep down, he had known that this would happen one day, but he never imagined how alone he felt.  

Each day he would pass Sheatana in the hallway with her husband-to-be, and it ripped his heart out.  He watched helplessly as each moment she changed from one person into another.  She was quieter, less proud, but what stuck out the most was the dullness in her eyes.  The determined luster that she once held faded into a dull glaze.  She never laughed nor did she smile, yet she didn't cry as she had done that night.  She had accepted her fate, and it infuriated Seth.  

Sheatana sat in her room, gazing listlessly out the window.  Her silk hair had many waves in it from lack of brushing.  The prince was positioned beside her and Isis in front of her.  The prince was addressing her, but she cared not to listen.  Her orbs were focused on the desert sands as they blew in the wind.  Each grain tossing and turning before fading away.  She wished that her magic would do that for her.  Make her fade away.  Even the shadow realm was more pleasant than the hell-hole the she lived in.  

"What do you think darling?"

"What?" she asked, snapping her head from the window.

"Were you not listening?  I was talking about the wedding.  I think we should get married in the court yard," the prince repeated.

"No," she responded.  "I want to be married in the desert… on horseback."

"Absolutely not.  Why the desert?  It's dry and windy and desolate."

"Why not the desert?"

"Why not the courtyard?"

"Because it's too common.  Do you know how many people were married there?  I don't want to be just like everyone else."

"That I don't understand.  Why would you not…"

"Because I don't want to!" the yelled, bolting to her feet.

Isis sprang in front of her, and forced her back into her original seat.  The princess glared at the man before she stopped struggling against her friend's grip.  The prince was horrified, and inched away from the glaring beauty.  The door opened.  Yami, the king, and Seth appeared instantly.  Their questioning eyes meandered to each of the rooms occupants.  Sheatana jerked herself free of the priestess, held her head high, and walked out of the door.  Slamming it as she did do so.  The trio she had pushed passed stared after her for several moments before turning to the duo.  

"What happened?" Yami asked calmly.

"They had an argument," Isis replied.  "And I think somebody should go after her."

"Couples have arguments all of the time, my dear.  I do not think that one conflict will cause great damage," King Mogador informed her.

"The fight is an excuse.  She's wanted to yell, scream, rant and rave for some time now.   Mind you, she never did tell me this, but I've known her for many years.  Seth, back me up here!" she cried turning to the spot the high priest had once held.

He was gone.  

Seth tore down the hallway, ignoring the questioning looks.   The moment Isis had said "I think somebody should go after her", he did.  He didn't need to ask anyone if they had seen her, for he knew where she was going.  He prayed that he would arrive before it was too late.  

The black staircase seemed to go on forever.  Sheatana had never thought it took this long to reach the top.  Her eyes could barely make out the steps in the darkness.  Now was one of those times when she wanted Seth to hold onto.  Twice she tripped before emerging into the sun shine.  The brightness was a great contrast to the shadows she was just enveloped in.      She strolled to the edge and stared at the town below.  Women were doing their shopping, children were playing in the streets, and men were bartering with one another.  All of them unburdened by the pressure of being royal.  One street man had said "All the pharaoh does is sit in court and listen to people complain about their lives, and all the princess does is sit next to him and look pretty.  What an easy life that is!"  That was not all Sheatana had to do.  She had expectations to live out and a brother to please; she had no life of her own.  

She stared down at the ground again.  It was a long way down.  If she happened to slip, she was definitely going to die.  _All for the better, she thought.   She took three steps backward and raised her hand to the sky.   All of the sudden, the door burst wide open, and Seth sprinted through the doorway.  Sheatana pivoted only to be captured in Seth's arms.  He held her body tight against his.  She rested her head on his shoulder before saying, "I wasn't going to jump."_

"No," he whispered, pushing her away slightly.  "But you were going to run."

"There is no more use for me here.   I can't be with you, and I am unhappy."

"You have changed, Sheatana, and yet you haven't changed at all.  Why didn't you run to the stables?  We would not have found you then."

"I never thought of that.  I thought that by the time you had arrived here, I would be gliding off into the sun."

"Had you ran to the stables, I would have never been able to find you.  Horses are harder to track than big, blue-eyed, black dragons."

She smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eon.  Seth smiled as well.  He placed his arm around her waist, and guided her down the steps once more.   Just before the pair reached the main floor, Seth pulled Sheatana into a powerful kiss.  Her arms snaked around his neck as his fastened around her waist.  They both enjoyed every second of it.  Their tongues were just beginning to intertwine when the door burst wide open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: Sorry for the wait. R&R.


	6. The Monsters Release

Tornado: Hiya peeps! I'm finally gonna update, so when you review you can bitch at me for not updating. Right DT?

DT:(snoring)

Tornado:Stupid yami.

"SHEATANA!" Yami yelled.

Sheatana turned and came face-to-face with her brother. His violet eyes changed to a vibrant shade of crimson in mere seconds. She smirked as she stared at the pharaoh. The prince appeared behind him, as did King Mogador. She had just ruined the entire wedding, or so it had seemed. Yami raised his hand, bringing sharply along her face. The smack resounded through the stairwell. The ocean eyes grew rough with tidal waves as the full fury of the storm had been achieved. She drew back a fist and allowed it to connect with Yami's face, causing him to collapse.

"Run!" she called to Seth. "Run away!"

He did as she ordered only after he kissed her once more. "I will be back for you," he screamed as he ran.

Sheatana felt the tears well up and the waterfalls begin to flow. Yami stood by her side. She could hear his raged breathing, and it helped her calm the fire. The royalty stood there for many minutes staring into space. Behind them, the foreign rulers were arguing about what to do about Sheatana. Yami did not say anything for a long time before he whispered, "I should have not forbidden it, and I am sorry."

"It matters not now. You will have to stand by your former decision, and I know that you will. Soon, Seth will be a forgotten memory."

"I still think that when the end comes, you will be the beneficiary. I will have to pretend as though I support this marriage, " he whispered, his voice dropping to a barely audible murmur, "which I don't."

"Then why? Why do all of this? Why not let me live my life?"

"Because I have to look like I am at peace with my decisions. There can be no second-guesses."

"You're destroying your sister's life. You know that, right?"

"Maybe you should have taken over the throne, as you were supposed to when Father passed. Instead you handed it to me. All to avoid being married to me. That was you wrong decision."

"Who would want to share the throne with you? You would have over-ruled all of my decisions that you found unsatisfactory. If I am going to rule, I am going to rule by myself or with somebody that I know thinks like me. You and I are nothing alike."

"Well that was your own fault. So you can't complain about me when you're no better."

"Pardon me," King Mogador stated, capturing the attention of the Egyptians. "My son insists that he and Princess Sheatana still be wed."

Sheatana glared at her brother before running down the corridor. She let her feet take control of her mind and guide her through the palace. She soon found herself in the welcoming hall. She burst into the sunlight, the sweltering heat piercing her skin, combining with the anger, the magic, and the pain. She screamed out like an eagle, and a great rumble responded. She screamed again, getting the same response. She felt her magic amplify in her body, and the sky turned a bloody red. A black glow encased the girl as she stood there. She felt them. The monsters were fighting against the magic that bound them, and here she was, the girl who captured them, setting them free. She faintly heard Isis's pleas for her to stop, but she couldn't. If they wanted her to stop, they'd have to make her stop.

She saw the stone tablets floating above the palace; each one glowing with its own brilliance. _Set yourselves free, my monsters, and reign as you did five years ago._ One by one the spirits released themselves. Most flew off into the desert, but few, whose loyalty was to Sheatana and Seth, stayed in the palace. She smiled as she dropped to the ground, exhausted from her great export of energy. Isis rushed to her side, eyes full of worry.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Seth will need an army if he plans to battle the pharaoh, and these monsters are loyal to him, so they will help him."

"Do you know how many you have released?"

"Yes, how ever many we have captured."

The earth shook slightly as six great dragons landed beside the girls. Three were white and three were black, all with shocking blue eyes. Sheatana smiled gently at them. Each one extended their heads to receive a pat from their master. /My dragons, Seth is in danger. I need you to find him, protect him, and fight by his side. If you choose not to, I understand completely./ We accept this mission, princess, but Sheatan and Gabriel are staying to protect you. She nodded, and four of the dragons took flight, two white and two black. Isis stood next to the girl in awe.

"Your connection with those dragons can make anyone, no matter how strong their magic is, tremble in fear."

The men ran down the steps shortly after. They gasped at the sight that awaited them. There was Isis standing beside her friend, and then there was Sheatana, cradling the heads of two dragons, whispering softly. Yami paused to admire the bond she held with those beasts. King Mogador and Aladdin were down by her side. The dragons lifted their heads from their cribs and released a deep cry. The foreigners took a step back.

"Be careful," Yami advised. "There is nothing like the bond between Sheatana and the six blue-eyes."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tornado: Yeah! Another chappie up. R&R.


	7. The Desert Ride

Tornado: Hiya peeps! I'll just skip the long intro and get on w/ the fic.

The release of the monsters only caused minor problems, but the pharaoh still assigned a team of priests to their capture. Under Sheatana's orders no one was to even attempt to bind the dragons that had stayed behind to protect her. Gabriel and Sheatan seemed to follow her everywhere. These were the bravest dragons of the six as well as the two whom were closet to Sheatana and Seth. Gabriel was Seth's trusted Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Sheatan Sheatana's Blue Eyes Black Dragon. Devil and Angel. An interesting mix.

Sheatana was happier with the dragons around. She smiled and laughed, not often but more than before. With the wedding drawing nearer, she was happier than anyone would have expected. Sheatana had let the prince win the battle, and they were to be wed in the courtyard. In exchange, he had to take an all day excursion into the desert and not return until the next evening. He agreed reluctantly.

Sheatana spent most of her days in the stables, fawning over Bucephelus. Seth had taken Tyre with him when he had fled, and without the white mare, Bucephelus was very lonely. She and Isis took long rides each day, leaving in the morning and not returning until dinner. Yami had given her more freedom than before and it helped to take her mind from everything that had happened.

A week before the wedding, Sheatana and Aladdin took the long desert ride. She awoke at two in the morning, well before dawn. Her room was completely black. The fire she had lit last night did not even have embers burning. She sat still. There was no noise. No dragons breathing or beating of wings as they passed. She panicked, rushing from her bed to her window, fleeing to the balcony. The entire city was black, not even the glow of a candle in a peasant's window was visible. She felt something or someone on the balcony with her, when she turned to look for the intruder there was no one there.

"Sheatan! Gabriel!" she cried to the still night. "Please help me!"

There was no reply. Not even the beating of wings sneaking up on the intruder. This frightened Sheatana. Thoughts of them being bound once again to the tablets flashed through her mind. Tears were running down her face; she had forgotten about the reason she had called out to them.

"No! NO! They can't be! Where are they? Oh NO!" she sobbed hysterically.  
  
"Hush, my love. I simply asked them to leave us alone for a little bit. Don't fret they are fine. Now please stop crying, my princess" a soft voice whispered.

"Seth? Seth!" she cried out, stumbling until she found his body and embraced him.

"I had to see you again before your marriage. Our meeting there will not be one that allows for talk, but now is an opportune time. I'm afraid for your safety I cannot tell you what I am planning to do, but I promise you, that by the end of the…war, we will be together. Gabriel and Sheatan will insure that you are not harmed. And I thank you for the monsters that you set free and the dragons thank you as well. All those that are loyal to us came to fight, however I was forced to rebind them to the tablets. I promised that once I was finished, I would set them free once again. I just wanted to tell you that they were in good hands. I must be going. I shall see you again soon," he whispered stepping out onto the balcony, the moonlight illuminating his face. "Be careful, and have fun on your ride tomorrow."

He leapt off, and when she rushed to the edge, he was nowhere in sight. She stood there, the wind whipping gently through her hair. She heard the beating of wings, and two dragons appeared in front of her. They gave an apologetic look, and each received a pat.

Sheatana had stood on the balcony until dawn. Although Seth had not said much nor stayed long, he had brought promise of a better life to come. This would help her fight through tough times, such as today. She did not know why she wanted the prince to accompany her on the long journey ahead, but she knew that if he did, it would be the last time he would come along. She began to dress for their long voyage. A simple, long, flowing white skirt and a white, broad-strapped tank top were the outfit of choice. She used bands of gold to secure her hair off of her neck but left two strands to frame her hard face. The only other item she put on was her flame pendant, which was neatly tucked in her shirt. She quietly laced her sandals; the ties wrapping all the way up to her knees before a small bow was made. She wore no paint or jewelry, and had her bands not been gold, she could have been mistaken for a commoner. She waved off the hovering dragons before exiting the chamber. The guards that had always stood at her door were no longer there, and hadn't been since Seth had left. She kind of missed that.

"Sheatana!" Isis called from down the hall. "Before you leave I have one thing to give you. Follow me."

Sheatana followed her down the hall and through the winding corridors until they had arrived at Isis's chambers. Since Seth left, Isis's brother Malik had taken his place as high priest. He had been restricting Isis quite a lot lately, but under the pharaoh's orders, she was allowed to give Sheatana company when she wished. The two snuck past the entrance to the new priest's room, slipping into her private chamber. She motioned for Sheatana to follow her into the back part of the room, where it was less likely they would be heard.

"Seth came to me last night," the priestess whispered. "He told me to give you these."

She reached into a large burlap bag and withdrew a small knife and a sword. The knife was placed in a brown leather sheath that could be strapped around the thigh while the sword had a handle that was forged in iron with large sapphires incrusted in it. Its sheath was black leather, and a gold fabric created a criss-cross design. Sheatana attached the knife to her right thigh while she attempted to cover the sword under her skirt.

"I have to take this back to my chamber, but until I return, can you keep it here for me?" the princess inquired.

"I will do my best, Sheatana. Do me a favor as well, be careful."

She nodded before exiting the chamber. Malik was still not even thinking about arising yet, even though most of the castle was awake. Sheatana began the long walk to Prince Aladdin's chambers. Under her request to Yami, the two of them had been placed in separate wings of the palace. So far, it had deterred the prince from an attempt to raid her dorms. It took her ten minutes to reach the prince's chamber, and when she knocked on the door, he grumbled something about leaving and never coming back. She rolled her eyes and entered without hesitation. The chamber was bright with the white sheets and marble floors. The windows had no drapes allowing the sunlight to shine in its full fury. The prince was fast asleep under the covers of the bed, one arm hanging over the side. Sheatana stood by the side for several minutes.

"Wake up," she commanded.

He grumbled and placed a pillow over his head. She didn't move. A few seconds later, a deafening scream sounded, soaring down the halls, echoing in the chambers. The prince shot straight up in the bed, staring around wildly, searching for the sound. It had faded as fast as it had come. He gazed at Sheatana in utter disbelief. She smiled gently.

"Well, now that you're awake, will you please get dressed so we can leave for our ride?"

"What was that?" he asked shakily.

"A scream, what else would it be?"

"Whose scream?"

"Mine. Be ready in five minutes. I'll be waiting outside," she replied before leaving.

She stood outside of the door wrapping her hair around her finger. Nothing was more annoying than having to wait to embark on her journey through the desert. She tapped her foot impatiently, watching the servants stroll by on their way to their stations. It disgusted her the amount of wealth the Royal Family possessed. She always thought about when she walked through the streets among the commoners. There, she heard what the people really thought of her brother and her. Stupid, selfish, uncaring rulers. She wished that everyone could hear her thoughts of the family.

The finally opened and the prince stepped out adorned in gold and silk. He stared at the princess's wardrobe in disgust, just as she did to him.

"What are you wearing?!" he cried.

"I am wearing the same thing that my people wear. We are going to be walking through the streets, and I do not want to be recognized. Now if you want to stick out like a sore thumb, be my guest, but I will be nowhere near you."

"Fine. Then that is your choice. Well, come then we must go."

"The horses are waiting in a paddock outside of the city. Isis and I were tiring of navigating the horses through the streets, so we will walk to them."

With that, she turned and began the journey to the entry hall.

The heat was sweltering. They had not even passed through the first street when the prince started complaining. Sheatana rolled her eyes and continued walking. She carried a basket, which she had just bought from a local vendor that would store their food. Everyone gazed at the prince with questioning eyes, all wondering what a man with that much wealth was doing in the streets. Sheatana ordered him to stay where he was at while she purchased their food. She was examining a basket of dates when she overheard the argument of two women.

"The princess and the pharaoh are nothing but stuck up pricks. I have never seen one of them walking among us like a commoner, nor have I ever seen them do a favor for one of us," one woman said.

"That is not true! The princess is very kind, and she comes down among us often. She treats us as though we are equals. She visits us in our quarters for no other purpose than to visit and gossip along. She is very generous to the children of the castle. Her and the high priest both are very kind," the other woman replied fiercely. Sheatana recognized her from her many visits to the women's servants quarters.

"Which high priest? Surely you don't mean the new one. He has done nothing but exert authority over us. And the one before him was exiled from the castle. Probably because betrayal," the first woman said defiantly.

"No. He was exiled from the castle because he and the princess were having an affair. That was the pharaoh's doing. That is why the princess is so unhappy."

"Then why are their monsters surrounding the castle? The two locked them up years ago. So why did she release them when she knows the damage they can cause?"

"Because she does not believe in the shadow duels. She only released those that resided in the castle, and all but two have been rebound."

"Yes, and those two are the two that cause the most harm. They have destroyed empires! How do we know that they will not destroy our fair city?'

"Because of the princess. She is the only reason they have not destroyed us. She orders them not to, and they won't as long as she wishes."

"I think that there should be an over throw of the government. They do not know what happens in the streets, we do!"

"I should have you prosecuted for conspiracy!" a new voice stated.

Sheatana froze, eyes wide in fear. She knew all too well who that voice belonged to.

"Prince Aladdin," the maid gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here with _Princess Sheatana_. We are going for a ride in the desert and she insisted on buying food."

"Princess Sheatana? Here among us? That is highly unlikely."

The prince turned to face Sheatana, who was still conversing with the merchant about the dates. She pretended as though she had not overheard any of the conversation that was taking place behind her. She smiled as she bid the merchant good-bye and gasped when the prince caught her hand as she was turning away.

"Tell them, Sheatana. Tell them who you are," he stated.

She looked at him with confused eyes before saying, "Excuse me, sir, but who did you call me?"

"Sheatana, there is no need to act as though you have no idea as to who I am. Tell them the truth, that you are Princess Sheatana."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else, for I am not Princess Sheatana. Although I do get that we look alike, but I am not her. You may have seen me around the palace because I serve there, but I am not the princess," she replied with the same bewildered look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more shopping to do."

She turned away after giving the maid a silencing look. The prince scurried after her, immediately falling into a lecture when he reached her. She flicked her hair and kept walking as though there was no one jabbering in her ear. She stopped at several more stands before continuing out to the outskirts of town. The crowd thinned so that the sight of another human was rare. At this point she faced the prince, interrupting his ramble.

"Listen to me," she snapped. "If I wanted people to know who I was, I'd come down dressed in what you're wearing now, but I'm not so there. One other thing, if I need your help or advice, I'll ask for it, until then just shut up. Now if you'll kindly mount your horse, we can be on our way."

She quickly bridled her black stallion before attaching the baskets to either side of the horse. By the time she was done and mounted, the prince was awaiting her. She glared before galloping out of the gate, not waiting for her burden to catch up.

"We'll settle here for the night," Sheatana said, circling around the oasis she had discovered.

"Good. I have saddle sore like you wouldn't believe. And it's hotter than fire out here. And I'm thirsty," the prince complained, sliding down from the horse. "We've been riding all day, and you're not anxious to get off of that animal?"

"I, unlike you, am used to this. Wait here, I'm going to find us some meat. Get a drink if you're thirsty," she added before setting off in her search.

She had hunted for desert food many times before and was not too fond of it. Bucephelus moved easily underneath of her. Her horse knew that she was on the prowl for anything that looked like it could be food. Sheatana was only half looking though. The ride had proved to be a tiring one, not only physically but mentally as well. It was nice to have some time alone. Something moved. Bucephelus stopped dead, and Sheatana pulled her skirt up to fetch the knife she had stored. A snake slithered by apparently unaware of the duo beside him. Sheatana dismounted quietly, following the cobra. She raised her knife, aiming for the midsection. She gracefully threw it, landing square on the mark. The snake spit and hissed for several minute but soon fell still. She walked over and retrieved the knife before cutting off the snake's head.

The prince was bathing in the water when she returned. A small smile crept across her. She shook her head before tying her horse to a tree. She walked to the water's edge carefully getting a drink from the pool.

"You know that there are things in there that will eat you alive," she stated with a small smile.

"Like what? It's too shallow for many things to live," the prince replied.

She shrugged. "Come on. We have snake to cook."

"Snake?"

"Yeah, snake. What you've never eaten cobra before?"

"No."

"You've lived in a desert region all of your life and you tell me that you've never eaten a cobra?"

"Never had to."

"Well, you're in for a cultural experience tonight because all we have is snake, and I'm not going hunting for something else to suit his highness's needs. Find some palms leaves and rocks so we can make a fire pit."

He did as told and returned to find Sheatana playing with two pieces of stone. He handed her the leaves and rocks and stood back, watching her work. She did everything as though she had done it a hundred times before. She set a perimeter with rocks and laid the palm leaves inside before striking the two stones together, causing the leaves to burst into flame. She then skinned a branch of its leaves, spearing the snake end-to-end. She tended the fire a bit longer before laid back, relaxing from the trying day. Aladdin was amazed that she could do all of these things, which were usually done for her.

"How did you learn to do all of this?" he asked, watching mount the snake on two fork branches.

"Well, when I was young Yami and I used spend our time tormenting the palace like the spoiled little brats you would expect us to be. We didn't know any better. I used to be a royal prick, treating the servants like slaves and everything else in between, but all that changed when Seth, our former high priest, came to the palace," she replied, popping a date into her mouth.

"So, did he just show up, or what happened?"

"Seth is not originally from Egypt. A slave trader brought him here, and our empire does not tolerate human buying/selling or trading. My father discovered that there was a slave trader in town, and he decided that he was going to bust him. I insisted upon accompanying him, and he was all too happy to allow me to go. We went to this tent, right in the heart of the city, told him we were interested in something or other, I don't quite remember what it was anymore, but he took us into his hut. I have never felt so angry in my life. There was just cages of humans, mainly children around this place. It was filthy, and I didn't see any food or water lying around. Well, I lost it right there and yelled something like 'Do you have no decency? How can you allow these **_people_** to live like this? How can you sell them as though they are objects?' He just said it was a way to make money and that I should shut up about things that I am unable to comprehend. That sent my father through the roof. All in all, we arrested the guy and set all of the people free, all except one."

"Seth, right? Why not?"

"Like I said, Seth is not from Egypt. He's from somewhere in Britain; Stonehenge I think he called it. Well, Seth was in a cage with his eyes covered. I didn't know why, so I asked. The trader said that he had blue eyes and was the work of Osiris and was evil, untamed, the list goes on and on. This was before he knew who we were, so I removed the hood that I had on showing him my blue eyes. I have never seen a man so scared in my life. Anyway, all of the other captives were from Egypt or near here and had family to return to, Seth didn't. I was the one that freed Seth. I opened his cage and removed the blindfold. From his skin tone on his arms and legs, he looked Egyptian, but when I took his blindfold off, the skin was alabaster same as mine. I swear it was like looking at a mirror image."

"So Seth saw you, and just started talking to you like nothing?"

"It took a bit more than that. I talked to him for a few minutes, saying you're typical 'I'm not going to hurt you' stuff, asked him where he was from, if he had any family. He said no. All I had to do was look at my father before he nodded telling me I could. I told Seth that he could live in the palace with me, if he liked. He said yes. That's how we got Seth."

"What happened after that? I mean was he just a play-toy or what?"

"Seth and I were two of the most intelligent people in the castle, although no one took us seriously because we were children. I taught him our language, since he had no idea how to speak it. I'm multi-lingual. In exchange, he taught me how to survive in the wild. We took desert rides and what have you. Yami accompanied us on many occasions and also was with us when we were in the castle. He had a few friends that were with us as well, but you met them your first night here. I spent most of my time with Seth and my brother, that's how we became close friends."

"How did Seth become the high priest?"

"You're very interested in his past, why?"

"I want to know how the two of you became lovers, but I want to know why you love him when he has no royalty in his blood or anything else to offer you. So I decided to look into the past to find the answer."

"You want to know what he did for me that you can do to make me fall in love with you. Am I right?"

"Perhaps."

"I'll answer you're questions, but I can assure you, there is nothing that you can do to make me give up my love for Seth and transfer it to you."

"We'll see. Now, how did he become the high priest?"

"Well, about a year after we rescued him, we were playing around with magic, trying tell the future, and Seth saw that there was going to be a major invasion attempt in seven days. He was laughed at and told that a child could not foresee such things, especially one with no Egyptian heritage. And then, seven days later, it happened. We won of course, but now, Seth was taken seriously. My father suggested that he should be trained to be a priest, Yami and I agreed. Seth said that he would, and he started magic training. I, being the princess, exerted my power over the teachers, demanding that I too be taught magic and that Seth be in my lessons with Yami. My father let me have my wish. I studied magic with Seth and Yami, and they studied mathematics, history, language and other things with me. Soon, Seth was the brightest pupil, and was destined to be high priest. My father guaranteed his spot. All he had to do was go on his pilgrimage."

"When did you become lovers?"

"About a year before he left on his pilgrimage. My father knew. He knew from the beginning. He had said before that we would make an excellent couple. Before Seth left on his pilgrimage, my father told me that, when Seth returned, we would assure that we were married, and that I would take over his throne. To be honest, I never really cared about the throne until my father passed. I was too excited about the thought of Seth and me being married to care. Seth didn't know of the promise my father made. He left and was gone for five years."

"Five years? What didn't he want to come home to you or something?"

"He traveled back to his homeland. By the time he returned from it, five years had passed, but no love was lost. My father was assassinated three years after he left. He left me the throne as promised, but if I took it, I would have to rule by Yami's side, and that was unacceptable. Yami and I have very different views, so there was no way I was letting him have authority with me. I passed the crown to Yami, and he took reign instead. I waited for Seth to return. When I first saw him again I was out on a ride. I saw a horse approaching in the distance, its rider pale. I soon realized that it was Seth. Our reunion was a long one with lots of hugs and kisses. That night, Yami did the ceremony, and Seth became high priest."

"If Yami was friends with Seth than why did he exile him for loving you?"

"That's a power issue. You see, Seth and I were the ones that originally bound the monsters to the tablets, so Yami thinks that if Seth and a band together, we'll overthrow him. He has no idea why I passed up the throne, maybe he'd be a bit more at ease if he knew, but I don't know. As I said, Seth and I bound the monsters, and in doing that we can also release them, as I demonstrated earlier. What Yami doesn't understand is that even apart Seth and I will always be together in spirit. I am proud to say that we have worked through thick and thin, and I will be by his side once again at the end of this war."

"War? Nothing has happened yet. How do you know there will be a war? How do you know that Seth won't simply forget about you?"

"Because he said that he'd be back for me. Seth was always true to his word. He hasn't forgotten about me yet. I saw him last night. He came to my chamber. He told me that we would be together at the end of this! And I believe him."

"I hope for your sake that he is a man of his word. I would hate to see you cry. There is one other thing that's bothering me. Why did you set the same monsters free that you bound five years ago?"

"Well, five years ago I believed everything that Yami said, and he said that if the monsters were not bound, terrible things would happen to us. He appointed Seth to bind them in the first place, and he could have any partner that he desired. He chose me. Why? Because I am someone that he trusts and has trained with all of his life. Yami had no objections because he knew what I was capable of. All of the monsters that we captured in the beginning appeared to be menaces to society, but then, we met the blue-eyed dragons. They were living in a colony, all six of them, hunting for food, water, and shelter. The towns they had destroyed were destroyed because they were threats to the dragons. Seth and I tracked them for three months until we finally cornered them. Somehow, we found that we could understand their language, and we spoke to them. They told us that many villages had tried to slay them simply because they were like other monsters, who had destroyed countless towns. They swore they would live in the desert, away from civilization, but Seth and I had a job to do. We spent three nights with the dragons, negotiating their "capture". I proposed a theory that we could go back and say that they were impossible to capture, but I knew that Yami would only send out another team. I told them this. Soon they finally agreed to allow us to bind them under one condition, that Seth and I would be the only ones in control of them. I asked them why us? Their reply: because we tried to ways that they could live peacefully. I cried when we bound them. It was then that I realized that these monsters, like people, all had different personalities, and that no one was like another. After that Seth and I learned to communicate with the monsters and reason with them. We were able to convince most that a better life awaited them, but we knew it wasn't true. The few that we were not able to convince we were forced to kill. They attacked us with everything they had. I never became adjusted to their defeat. That is why I do not duel often as well. Because most of the monsters they duel with were bound by me. I do not take pride in dueling as I once did before I met the blue-eyes."

"You're a piece of work, let me tell you. First you treat your "servants" as equals, than you're in love with the high priest, and now you can't stand shadow duels when you demonstrated your power for us the first night we were here. How can you do all of this and still be a ruler?"

"I don't know. I was just never one to act like a royal prick."

They sat in silence for the rest of the night. Sheatana refused to sleep. She gently stared at the dieing fire, realizing it represented the amount of control that she had over her life. At first it seemed like complete, but as life wore on the amount dwindled, until there was nothing left.

Tornado: Another chappie! R&R.


	8. Wedding Rivals

Tornado: Sorry for the wait people. I won't waste your time with my babbling.

* * *

Her wedding day had arrived much quicker than Sheatana had expected. She stood on her balcony, observing the sun as it climbed to the sky. There was no silence. The maids were giggling and whispering and scurrying about, excited about the upcoming event. Isis had not been in to visit the princess yet, a gesture that only served to worry the girl. Her dragons were also mysteriously absent.

"How are you feeling?" a deep, masculine voice asked from the doorway.

"Fine," she replied. "I'm surprised that you came."

"Your dragons are terrorizing the prince in case you're wondering."

"Good. I hope they throw off the balcony."

Silence graced her. She continued to stare out at her empire, storing every detail into her memory. It may have been the last time that she would fully enjoy this sight. She felt another presence beside her, rotating to find her brother also absorbing the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he whispered soft as the wind that tumbled around them.

"It would be a lot prettier if I didn't have to do this," she hissed, disrupting the serenity of the moment.

"Let me tell you something," he stated as he seized her shoulders, forcing her to focus on him. "Seth isn't coming. My men will ensure that."

"Do you really think that you can stand against the might and fury of four blue-eyed dragons?"

"Get dressed," he commanded. "The wedding will begin in three hours. Make sure you're ready."

He swept out, brushing against Isis as she entered. She barked some orders to the ogling servants, who instantly began to follow the instructions they were distributed. Sheatana felt the woman's hand land on her shoulder. A sharp wind caused their hair to billow out around them. Tear stains were seen marring the princess's pale cheeks. Isis stared at her sympathetically before ushering her to the dressing area. Royalty stole one last glance at her empire then complied with the hand.

There were many diplomats in attendance for the royal ceremony. Prince Aladdin impatiently tapped his foot at the center of the courtyard. The high priest was idly chatting with Yami, who was beaming with utter pride, shaking hands with the numerous diplomats. Isis did not waste her time in alerting the pharaoh that his sister was ready. With urgent waves of his hands, everyone took their seats, anticipating.

Sheatana began to float down the aisle that had been created in the center. Gasps resounded through the audience. She was stunning in her white silk dress and veil shading her face and tears. Yami's brows furrowed as he stood up. His mouth was gapped, and several others followed his suit, pointing to some object in the distance. Sheatana suddenly whirled around as Yami's expression turned violently angry.

Seth stood at the beginning of the aisle, cruel smirk plastered over face. Sheatana smiled for the first time in a week and darted to her lover. Her body collided with his, his arms wrapping around her muscular physique. A growl was emitted from behind them, and the pair faced their mutual enemy.

"Step away from her Seth," the pharaoh ordered, a dangerous glint creeping into his eyes.

"No, Yami. I want to know why I should."

"Because it may very well be the last thing that you don't do."

His mirthless laughter floated easily into the tension. The princess drew closer to him, begging to be shielded from her brother's wrath. The guards had just arrived and were quickly advancing. Seth's brows knitted, dropping his hand to the Millennium Rod. Instantly, the advances ceased and looks of sheer terror flittered over faces. They had all heard what mystical powers the Millennium Rod was fabled to possess. This time, Yami was the one to laugh.

"Please, Seth, you expect me to believe that you would use that against the men that once served under you? You and I both know that you don't have the backbone to do that," eh taunted.

Seth opened his mouth to let his objection flow, but Sheatana placed her hand over his own, drawing it away from the rod. She did not want him to use such power against men that were only following orders. He nodded slowly, but then returned his attention to his antagonist with renewed intensity.

"Yami, why don't we keep this battle between us! I'll give you one chance to avoid this! You let me walk out of here with Sheatana, and you'll never see either of us ever again."

"And if I am to decline?"

"Then you and I will be meeting next time in the arena where you will lose by my hand!"

"Then I look forward to our next meeting, for I will savor the look of defeat on you face as I annihilate you to the Shadow Realm!"

Seth snarled. Sheatana knew he was once again going to leave her. He embraced her tightly one final time before attempting in vain to remove her grip. Her hands refused to relinquish their hold, causing her body to be indivisible with his.

"I'm going with you," she established.

"No," came the strong reply.

"Why not?"

"Because Yami and I have a gentlemen's agreement, and that stipulates that I cannot take you with me right now."

"Well, to the Underworld with your agreement! What about my needs!"

"They will be met princess. I promised this once before: I will come back for you. Just wait, princess, I will make you proud."

He kissed her quickly before striding away. Yami motioned for his sister to join him, but she bluntly refused.

"How did he get in here?" A question no one could answer.

Seth was soon invisible, but his presence had yet to fade. She could still feel the ghost of his lips pressing against hers, his hands wound securely about her frame. The conviction in his voice was still echoing throughout the plaza. King Mogador was soon behind the rulers, shaking in ire.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" he spat. "You cannot even keep your own sister to the path of the man she has chosen to marry! Your own people are turning against you! Over something as stupid as a woman! Do you have any idea how this appears, Yami?"

A force threw the king to the ground, and a powerful wind created a tornado that tore across the stones. All eyes were wide and glued to the princess, whose pendant was glowing the same shade of cerulean as her glaring eyes. Midnight hair fanned into the air, and teeth were bared in aversion. Isis, awed by the display of perfectly honed power, allowed her knees to collide with the earth as her eyes amplified in dread.

"I am not some stupid item!" a disembodied, demonic voice declared. "I am a woman with the right to choose which man I want to spend the remainder of my existence with! And you, King Mogador, know nothing about my plight! In fact things would be perfect still had you not decided, along with my brother, that I was the perfect candidate for the position as you son's wife! Now, leave!"

He was quick to acknowledge the demand and comply. As him and the prince fled, the wind subsided, and the pendant ceased to glow. Her hair restored its original position. She glowered at Yami before exiting.

"You have ruined what little you had!"

"No, Yami, you are the one that forced me to this point," she murmured, slinking into the shadows.

* * *

Tornado: again sorry it took so long pple! Hopefully, I will be able to finish this one before X-mas is over, but incase I don't happy holidays! 


End file.
